So Unreachable
by IntendedMistake
Summary: She was unreachable. She was untouchable. She was unattainable. At least to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wished I did, cause then I would made Dramione an official couple and making tons of money as a bonus. **

**A/N: My university entrance exam is nearing so naturally I got so stressed out that I had to do something, which led me to write this. It's my first Dramione fic, so please don't harm me- but reviews are always welcomed! I'm not from UK, let alone an English speaking country so it may seem rough... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_Consequences be damned. She's beautiful. And I want her._

He thought as he watched her speak actively about Witches' rights and how they were being violated in the Wizarding Society — pure or not.

_Hell, I'm not a Malfoy for nothing, and Malfoy's always get what they want — even if that's Granger. _

Hermione Granger, the war heroin, best friend to the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Bloody-Die-No-Matter-How-Much-He-Tried and Weasel-Who's-Lucky-Enough-To-Have-Her, the savior of his family, the most beautiful mind on Earth, and-and-

He couldn't think. She was looking at him right now—_smiling_.

And he was awestruck. But then, he also realized what was in his mind for a very long time.

_But, maybe, Malfoy's don't deserve anything that is good and innocent. _

Because as much as she was the best thing that happened to him after the War, she was also that much unreachable. She was good. Purer than any other. Always caring and forgiving, which was something he was always grateful of. She forgave him when others, who suffered lot less than her, were reluctant to do so.

To him she was what made him wake up every morning, but she was also the reason why he could never sleep at night.

Because he loved her so much, but he knew she would never love him. So even though he could smile back at her smile, because she thought they were friends, he could never smile truly. He always had that pain in his eyes.

_She was unreachable. She was untouchable. She was unattainable. _

At least to him.

So he did his best to hide his undying love, and clapped with others after her speech and silently left when others surrounded her to talk.

_She will never be yours. She will never be yours. She will never be yours._

He thought over and over again like a mantra.

_But what if?_

And he would torture himself all over again that night with that unrealistic hope that someday she could be his.

* * *

But what he did not see was Hermione Granger politely declining small talks to reach him. She went- no ran to where he had been before. But when she reached the spot, he was no longer there. Draco Malfoy was gone from her sight- again. He never knew how disappointed that made her every time, because she secretly loved his eyes, his smile, his smirk.

He was intoxicating like that.

* * *

**A/N: I might change this into a multi-chaptered fic after the exam if readers want it- or if I have enough ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'm finally writing again! Yay! But this also means that I've been out of touch a lot so it may be awkward.. please bear with me. I think I'm really back for good so I'll be writing every week no matter how long or short. This one was kind of written in a hurry so I promise that it is one of my shorter chapters. Any thoughts on the story would be great! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why did you disappear at the event last night?" asked Hermione with a slight disappointment in her tone.

"Well, hello to you too," said Draco looking up from his documents and went on. "After your speech there really was no point in staying. The event was so boring." replied Draco, emphasizing 'so'. And went on, "Why? Missed me?" with a smirk on his mouth.

He looked nonchalant enough but in his mind he was babbling and screaming.

_Why did you say that? Are you finally out of your mind? She has a perfectly good boyfriend why would she miss you?! _

She smiled at his playfulness.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

_Wait, what?_

"Without you I didn't know how to fend the others who were trying to talk me into some business I had no interest about. They are so boring." said Hermione mimicking what he said before.

_Oh._ _Of course._

Draco tried so hard not to be downhearted by her comment. By this point he himself didn't understand why the hell he always let his hopes go high.

"You always have your friends to resort to. I don't see why you always want me to be your vent, Granger."

"It's because you are the most fun, _Malfoy_." answered Hermione.

Draco couldn't help but laugh with how she emphasized his name.

"Oh Merlin, please stop harassing me and go back to work Granger." said the young Malfoy heir with a feigned shoo while turning his attention back to his files with an amused smile.

With that she pretended to be hurt but soon breaking into a smile and said

"I don't have to. I did all my work—unlike somebody else. Some of us take our jobs seriously, you know."

She walked closer to him and bent her face to get a closer look on the files.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"Nah-ah, you're not supposed to look, it's—" he looked up from his papers and stopped mid-sentence.

classified.

He was going to say _classified_.

But he couldn't open his mouth and say that. When he was face to face with Hermione. Well, not exactly as her face was looking down at the desk, but all the same it was too close for him to handle.

_Too close. Damn she smells so good—like chocolate and cinnamon. Merlin Draco Malfoy you are not going to think about what she smells like. And SAY something. _

"—classified." he finally added with a gulp.

"What?" and she looked up.

Now they were really face to face and all that Draco could see—or focus—was how innocent her big brown eyes looked but at the same time how kissable her mouth seemed.

_Oh I want to kiss her so much. Why can't I just kiss her. Please can I kiss her. _

And before he could do anything, both of his hands were reaching out to her face and pulling it down to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**A/N: I had a really hectic schedule as my professor decided to change the exam date and my other professor forced our class to write another essay... so I really didn't have any time to write as much as I planned... :( I hope you guys enjoy it though! Read and review - I wanna know what you guys think! **

* * *

He pulled her face to his just to where their lips were almost brushing each other. Draco would have kissed her right there and was about to pull her closer for the kiss he had been dreaming about for the past 5, no wait 6 years. But then he saw her eyes. Her brown hazel eyes. Her round eyes being twice as large than they normally were. Those two hazels were just enough to make him snap right back into reality.

He dropped his hands and just as quickly he stood up from his chair. He stood up so abruptly that his chair fell back with a thud.

"I…I'm…" stammered the former Slytherin, lost in words.

_Damn it! Make a coherent sentence you fool!_

"I'm…I...I'm so so sorry." He stammered an apology to the still surprised lioness.

_I'm an idiot._

He was mortified at himself and he really didn't know what to say apart from the apology—or to be exact what not to say.

And apparently neither did Hermione, as she seemed to be recovering from the shock.

_Well that's a first._

thought Draco over the none stopping screams of _What have you done?! _and _What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"I'll go."

Draco was first to speak as he regained his cool Slytherin features when in truth those were the only words that he could think of that made sense.

"Wait, Draco—"

"No. It's—I mean—I'm sorry."

And with another apology he ran out of his own office and apparated away, still mortified.

* * *

"I'm an idiot." muttered Draco as he barged in and sat down on an arm chair not minding one second that he interrupted something.

"Argh! Malfoy will you please _stop_ barging in on us when we are having a good time? Zabini tell him to sod off!" grunted Theo while desperately trying to hide himself in the covers, though Blaise looked completely undisturbed despite the fact that he was not wearing any shirts—or trousers.

"No can do. He's a Malfoy. He does what he wants no matter what I say." chuckled Blaise and after pecking his lover a kiss added, "And you know that."

"Ugh!" groaned Theo. "I _hate_ you."

Blaise only laughed and turned to his overly dramatic friend.

"Now what got your knickers in a twist?" asked the dark skinned wizard, albeit nonchalantly while looking for his trousers on the floor.

"I kissed Granger."

Blaise stopped mid-track and looked at Draco with one leg out. Theo also sat up from his covers and looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"You did what?"

They both asked simultaneously. Both having the same weird I-don't-believe-you stare with mouths slightly opened still not believing.

Draco, who was wrapped up in his own mind, turned his head and looked at their faces.

"No, no, no. I mean not _kiss_ kiss."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? How can you kiss and not kiss?" snorted Theo as if he heard a ridiculous statement from a three-year-old.

"Yeah, Draco. How can you kiss and not kiss? Did you chicken out?" smirked Blaise. Then when he saw Draco trying to come up with a reply and failing, "Oh, you _did _chicken out, did you? Oh this is good. He _chickened out_." he repeated to Theo while pulling his pants back on.

That made Theo laugh out loud, which made Blaise laugh as well.

"You… the Slytherin extraordinare…. couldn't…oh…this is good." said Theo between his laughs.

"Oh fuck off." was the only thing Draco could say before slumping more into the chair.

"What happened? What finally triggered you to follow your guts-well, _almost_ following your guts?"

Draco glared at his dark skinned best mate who looked not a bit intimated by his glare, though he did say "Okay, okay. I just couldn't resist." with a smirk and his hands up in a mock surrender.

"I…I…She…I…She was so close. I kind of snapped when I saw those lips, I guess. Oh god, what have I done."

"Oh man, you really should get laid."

That earned another glare from his mate and a pillow from his lover.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That reminded me of you sleeping around with girls." was all Theo said as he put on his pants and going to the bathroom.

"I don't do that anymore!" shouted Blaise towards the bathroom.

"Now what got _your_ knickers in a twist?"

"Shut up, at least I don't have a bushy problem!"


End file.
